


Canicule

by Samla21



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samla21/pseuds/Samla21
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule début de saison 3 : Anne se sent terriblement seule et délaissée  jusqu'au jour où elle apprend la fin de la guerre et le retour des mousquetaires à Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

 CHAPITRE I

 

Cet été fut particulièrement chaud à Paris... ça en devenait insupportable et il semblait à Anne que toutes les personnes qui l' entouré devenaient encore plus exaspérante de jours en jours, à commencer par son époux Louis XIII. Son arrogance n'avait d'égale que sa méchanceté et cette chaleur ne faisait qu'accentuer sa cruauté envers elle.

Elle se surprit à le détester, bien qu'elle avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, elle tolérait ses états d'humeurs et ses caprices mais ça était avant ... Il n 'avait d' yeux que pour son fils, ne la regarde plus, ne lui adresser la parole que par devoir et le contact physique était inexistant mais ce n'est pas comme si cela lui manquait, il lui a jamais procuré ni tendresse, ni passion, ni plaisir ... Non ça elle l 'avait découvert avec quelqu'un d'autre ... «Aramis».

Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui ... A chaque fois qu'elle faisait sa blessure grandissait un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se fissurait et que la douleur ne disparaitrait jamais ...

Une partie d'elle aurait voulu le détester lui aussi, après tout, il l ' avait abandonné alors qu'il avait juré de toujours veiller sur elle et son fils ... «leur» fils.

L'autre part l'aimait à en mourir ... Il n 'avait pas le choix, trop de risque à vivre à proximité et toute cette histoire avec Rochefort ... Ils auraient pu en mourir tous les deux et au fond elle savait qu' il était parti pour la protéger ... Puis Constance lui avait dit qu' il avait fait un vœu à dieu pour lui avoir permis de la garder saine et sauve ... Donc elle avait fini par comprendre et accepter ...

Alors pourquoi cela faisait- il si mal après toutes ces années?

Elle continue à penser et à rêver de lui ...

De ses regards brûlants ...

De son sourire charmeur ...

De ses mots doux qu'il murmurait en espagnol ...

De ses caresses expertes et de ses baisers passionnés ...

De la façon dont il la faisait gémir contre sa bouche ...

La vérité c'est qu'elle donnerai n'importe quoi pour revivre ça encore une fois ... Une seule fois.

Les jours passaient et elle déprimait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce palais ... La solitude lui pesait lourdement et la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était son fils. Elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec Louis, lui inculquant des valeurs qu'elle ne reconnaissait que chez son véritable père ...

Le reste du temps elle flânait dans les jardins, lisait dans sa chambre et évitait la cour tout en étant consciente des commérages qui circulaient sur elle: «La reine indigne délaissant le roi au profit de son fils et de ses activités inutiles» Elle n 'en avait cure...

Les rares fois où elle était heureuse, c'est lorsque constance lui rendait visite lui apportant courage et l'espoir.

Elle souffrait du départ de son époux D'artagnan pour la guerre. Cela fait quatre ans et elle continuait de s'occuper toujours de l'hôtel des mousquetaires avec ferveur pour occuper son esprit. Anne l'admirait, l'enviait pour son courage, sa détermination et surtout sa liberté ...

Elles discutaient des heures ... se remontaient le moral l'une et l'autre ... Jouaient avec Louis et se quittaient littéralement en larmes. Elle ne venait pas souvent, trop occupée avec la garnison mais chaque visite était une bouffée d'air frais pour Anne. Constance était la seule vraie amie et confidente qu'elle n'est jamais eu depuis qu 'elle avait quitté l'Espagne.

Puis un jour la nouvelle tomba ... Les mousquetaires étaient de retour à Paris ! La guerre était finie ! un traité de paix fut signé entre la France et l'Espagne...

Tout le monde était en ébullition, le peuple applaudissait et criait sa joie s'aspergeant d'eau et narguant la canicule...

Anne retrouva un semblant de sourire et pensa très fort à Constance qui devait être tellement heureuse et soulagée dans les bras de son époux...Oui elle l enviait de toute son âme ...

Un soir , un cadet de la garnison, porta un message à l'attention de la reine de la part de son amie fidèle. Elles avaient l'habitude de correspondre comme ça, prenant des nouvelles l'une de l'autre où lorsque constance prévoyait de passer la voir :

_« Anne... ma reine... ma chère amie,_

_Je pense que la nouvelle est parvenue au palais ..._

_D'artagnan est de retour ainsi que ses_  
_« trois » compagnons...épuisés mais en parfaite santé._

_Constance... »_

 

Anne vacilla... ses trois compagnons ?

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça...Aramis aussi était de retour. Son cœur s'emballa et l'air lui manqua un instant...Les mains tremblantes elle brûla le message avec l'aide d'une bougie...Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira profondément...

Elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit... Elle se sentait soulagée, paniquée et heureuse.

Cette nuit là, elle eu l'impression de le sentir près d'elle , de capter son souffle et son odeur ... Alors elle entama un long voyage de ses mains sur son corps imaginant la langue d'Aramis parcourir le même trajet. .. De ses tétons durcis à son ventre plat jusqu'à son clitoris ... Comme la première fois au couvent, où il lui avait fait découvrir cette pratique qui l'avait laissé pantelante et à bout de souffle ... Elle se laissa aller à ses caresses et ses souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit et ne tarda pas à tomber dans les délices de l'extase en murmurant son nom ...


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que les mousquetaires Aramis, Athos, Porthos et D’Artagnan étaient de retour à la garnison et leurs journées étaient plutôt calme, sans de trop de missions… Alors ils passaient leurs temps à s’entrainer à coup d’épées et de mousquets ou à vider des bières à la taverne…

Aramis retrouvait peu à peu ses marques, après quatre longues années dans un monastère, il s’essoufflait assez rapidement mais c’était sans compter sur ses frères d’armes qui mettaient tous ses sens à rude épreuve, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il comprit assez rapidement que c’était dans un premier temps pour lui redonner force et agilité, mais aussi et surtout pour occuper ses pensées… Parce que malgré la joie de retrouver ses amis, son esprit et son cœur voyageaient ailleurs…

Depuis son retour, le jour, il essayait de paraître aussi naturel que possible, utilisant son charme et son humour habituel, s’abandonnant corps et âmes aux entrainements malgré la chaleur insupportable. Ensuite il passait toujours par l’église pour prier et remercier dieu d’avoir épargner la reine et son fils et de toujours les protéger.

Ses nuits étaient devenues le théâtre de ses rêves les plus inavouable … Anne continuait de le hanter : ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sourire, la douceur de sa peau et son odeur… Il se consumait littéralement de l’intérieur, souffrant de son absence, se réveillant en sueur et conscient de son malaise face à ses érections répétés…

Ces quatre ans au monastère ne lui avait pas permis de chasser cette femme de sa conscience… Loin de là, elle ne cessait de tourmenter son esprit égaré et torturé et au fond de lui, il savait bien que c’était pour cette raison qu’il n’était jamais devenu moine… Certes ses amis, l’aventure et l’action lui manquaient terriblement mais pas plus que la reine et le dauphin. Les enfants du monastère laissaient un vide dans son cœur mais il avait décidé qu’il ne s’éloignerait plus jamais de sa famille : « les mousquetaires et la mère de son enfant ». Il avait pleinement conscience qu’elle ne serait jamais à lui et que son fils ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Malgré tout il souhaitait être présent pour eux et les protéger le temps qu’il lui restait à vivre, même si cela signifiait se tenir loin d’eux et souffrir en silence.

Un jour, lors d’une visite au palais suite à une convocation du roi pour une affaire importante concernant les mousquetaires, en longeant les couloirs du Louvres, son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Il resta en retrait et aperçut son fils qui devait avoir un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant. Il était dans le jardin avec un homme qui lui apprenait vraisemblablement à manier l’épée. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté, il avait tellement grandi ! il semblait se débrouiller comme un chef avec l’arme en bois :

\- Tu seras comme ton père… mon fils, murmura- t-il en souriant.

Il resta un long moment à l’observer quand il sentit une main sur son épaule :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça à le regarder ainsi…

Aramis se tourna vers Athos qui fixait l’enfant à son tour.

\- Je voulais juste le voir encore fois, il a tellement grandi…  
\- Tu n’aurais pas dû venir avec nous Aramis, tu te fais du mal…  
\- Je sais…

Cela attristait Athos de voir souffrir son ami de la sorte mais il comprenait son choix. Il s’abstient cependant de lui dire qu’il avait vu la reine et qu’elle semblait déçue lorsque les trois mousquetaires pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, elle surveillait la porte attendant l’arrivée d’une autre personne.

Aramis devinait ses pensées :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle a l’air sereine et …  
\- Et ?  
\- Et tu ne devrais pas me poser ce genre de question. J’ai accepté ta présence au palais pour que tu puisses revoir ton fils… mais tu ne dois pas t’approcher de la reine tu m’entends ?  
\- J’ai besoin de la revoir…

Athos soupira…

\- Si Treville l’appends il me tuera…  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que je t’ai amené ici avec moi… Et que je te dise ça : tu auras bientôt l’occasion de la revoir, Le roi organise un grand bal masqué samedi, pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Il désire que tous les mousquetaires soient présents pour assurer la sécurité du palais, il a suggéré que nous portions tous une tenue adéquate et un masque pour nous fondre dans la masse…pourquoi souris tu bêtement ?  
\- Parce que je sens que je vais adorer cette mission…  
\- Treville refuse que tu y sois …  
\- Le roi a dit "je site" : tous les mousquetaires !  
\- Tu te débrouilles avec lui…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas je mettrai un masque !  
\- Aramis…  
\- Je veux juste la revoir une seule fois…  
\- Tu ne t’approches pas d’elle…  
\- Promis !  
\- Et arrêtes de sourire bêtement !  
\- A vos ordres capitaine !  
\- …

Athos savait qu’il faisait une énorme erreur mais voir son ami heureux quelques instants valait la peine de subir toute la colère de Treville… Après tout que pouvait -il se passait durant un bal ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette partie de l histoire , contrairement à la série , j 'ai décidé qu'Aramis ne verrai pas la reine tout de suite...histoire de garder un maximum d' émotion pour leur retrouvailles


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour je souhaiterai savoir si quelqu'un pouvait traduire ma fiction en anglais... je pensais utiliser le traducteur de google mais j'ai peur des incohérences! merci d'avance...

Tout le palais était en effervescence … Les préparations pour le grand bal qui allait se dérouler le lendemain rendait tout le monde un peu nerveux… Anne n’arrivait pas se décider pour sa robe … Ses dames de compagnies s’appliquaient à la conseiller mais rien de la satisfaisait « trop large, trop tape à l’œil, trop simple, trop de froufrous … ».  
Elle souffla :

\- Faites parvenir un message à Mme Bonacieux…  
\- Bien votre majesté…

Elle avait besoin d’elle et Anne espérait qu’elle pourrait venir rapidement, après tout Constance s’était montrée de nombreuses fois de bon conseil.  
La reine ne savait pas pourquoi elle accordait autant d’importance à sa tenue, après tout ce n’était pas son premier bal… D’habitude elle enfilait la première robe que ses dames de compagnie avaient choisi pour elle n’accordant aucune importance aux détails de celle-ci. Sa robe devait être royale ainsi que sa coiffure et ses bijoux. Elle se sentait comme la prisonnière d’une armure qui s’apprêtait à entrer dans la fosse aux lions…  
Non aujourd’hui, avec cette chaleur qui persistait, elle voulait quelque chose de léger, de ravissant et d’attrayant. Anne gesticulait devant son miroir, alors qu’elle venait de chasser ses dames de compagnie…

\- Tout ceci est ridicule, souffla - t- elle en tombant sur son lit.

Les yeux fermés, elle laissait vagabonder son esprit et s’autorisait à admettre que la cause de son tourment n’était autre que Aramis et non la raison qu’elle persistait à se donner… Elle se sentait nerveuse, se demandait s’il serait présent. Elle était tellement déçue de ne pas l’avoir aperçue le matin même. Il fallait l’avouer elle voulait le revoir et lui plaire… Toute cette mascarade de robes n’était que pour lui…Elle se sentait tel une gamine nerveuse de revoir son prince qui lui faisait la cour… Aramis était son prince…  
Environ deux heures plus tard, des coups à la portes de ses appartements la tirèrent de ses pensées. Constance fit son apparition timidement.

\- Constance ! ma très chère amie…Merci d’être venue si vite, c’est tellement gentil de votre part !  
\- C’est un honneur votre majesté de pouvoir vous servir, dit-elle en s’inclinant.  
\- Combien de fois faudra -t-il le répéter ? Pas de ça entre nous, vous êtes mon amie ! 

Serrant les mains dans les siennes, la reine souriait en ajoutant :

\- Je suis tellement heureuse et soulagée du retour de votre époux…  
\- Merci votre maj… Anne… Nous avons essayé de rattraper le temps comme nous avons pu.  
\- Oh je l’imagine fort bien ! 

Il fallut un moment à Constance pour réaliser le sens de la phrase qui était sortie de sa bouche et surtout la réponse de la reine… Rouge de honte, elle baissa la tête et la releva en entendant le rire de sa souveraine, Elle ne pû s’empêcher d’éclater de rire à son tour. Après un instant elles se souriaient encore, les yeux brillant de sincérité.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Oh Constance ! Je désespérais de trouver la robe adéquate pour le bal de demain soir !  
\- Oui …D’Artagnan m’en a parlé ! quelle excellente idée de fêter la fin de cette terrible guerre ! Voyons voir…quel style aimeriez-vous porter ?  
\- Quelque chose de léger, de simple et d’élégant à la fois…et je ne trouve rien qui me corresponde ici…  
\- Hum…Il est un peu tard pour vous en coudre une nouvelle mais que diriez-vous si je vous en rectifier une ? Croyez-moi vous avez de quoi faire, rien qu’avec toutes celles-ci… 

Pointant le doigt toutes les tenues disposées sur le lit, Constance s’approcha un plus de celui-ci examinant chacune d’elles de près, fascinée par la qualité des différentes matières utilisés pour chacune d’elles. Après tout, elle avait passé de nombreuses années avec son défunt mari. Monsieur Bonacieux était connu dans le monde du tissu et ses affaires se portaient plutôt bien. Elle-même avait un véritable talent de couturière et les créations faisaient partie de ses attributions passées.

\- Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? cette couleur vous va à ravir… je pourrai lui retirer les manches, vu la chaleur ! je ferai tomber les bretelles sur le côté, de façon à dénuder un peu vos épaules mais pas trop… Puis je la cintrerai un peu plus au niveau de la taille en lui ôtant ce côté bouffant … j’ajouterai un système de laçage devant pour vous permettre de la régler vous-même pour votre confort, le satin est une matière que j’aime beaucoup… je pourrai y superposer une mousseline qui part au niveau de la taille et s’ouvre sur le devant maintenu par un ruban en satin… qu’en dites-vous ?  
\- Constance vous êtes merveilleuse !!! répondit-elle les yeux brillants en joignant ses mains en de légers applaudissements.  
\- Votre maj… Anne, vous satisfaire me fait vraiment plaisir…  
\- J’aimerai que vous soyez présente auprès de moi demain soir…  
\- Je … c’est impossible… je suis une simple roturière… je…  
\- Vous êtes mon amie et je vous veux auprès de moi…  
\- Ça sera un honneur pour moi…  
\- Choisissez-vous une robe et retouchez la si vous le souhaitez ! elle sera à vous !  
\- Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi…  
\- Vous l’êtes tout autant avec moi…bien je vais devoir vous laisser à présent, le dauphin doit sûrement réclamer sa maman… Vous savez où se trouve l’atelier de couture. N’hésitez pas à demander aux servantes si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit…je vous rejoindrai plus tard.  
\- Anne …  
\- Oui…  
\- Je suis sûre qu’il vous trouvera ravissante dans cette robe…Faites-moi confiance…

La reine sembla deviner immédiatement de qui elle parlait réellement et se mit à rougir…Pas besoin d’en dire plus, elles se comprenaient…

\- Oh ! mais j’y compte bien !

Puis elle disparaissait derrière la porte laissant Constance souriante…


	4. Chapter 4

« C’etait une chose de vouloir se battre, d’être prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la gloire de son pays, pour le roi et une autre de penser uniquement à protéger les siens, surtout la femme et l’enfant que l’on aime plus que tout … »  
Aramis semblait un peu nerveux à l’approche du bal. Il avait décidé de se fondre dans la masse comme lui avait conseillé Athos… Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise ample d’un blanc éclatant faisant ressortir son teint halé et donc son côté espagnol…les poignées étaient resserrés par des élastiques où une dentelle brodée habillait délicatement mes mains. Son mousquet caché à sa ceinture, le tout recouvert d’une longue cape noire…La discrétion devait être de mise ce soir sur ordre du roi… Sa moustache et sa barbe étaient finement taillées et lui donnait un aspect raffiné…Un de ses détails qui plaisait souvent aux dames…  
Avec le temps, il n’avait pas honte de l’admettre, il avait toujours su user de ses charmes… Que ce soit dans ses tenues vestimentaires, dans sa façon de se raser, dans ses regards soutenus ou rien qu’avec ses paroles toujours maitrisées et polies…Aramis était un gentleman, beau et romantique… « Le romantique de la bande ».  
Plus qu’un séducteur, il était à l’écoute des femmes, de leurs besoins, de leurs désirs et de leurs fantasmes…Il aimait et respectait la gente féminine et elle lui rendait bien en multipliant les aventures d’un soir…  
Et puis un jour, il a plongé son regard dans un océan bleu azur et plus rien n’a jamais était pareil…C’est comme si la reine avait emprisonné son cœur dans un petit coffre et qu’elle seule détenait la clef. Il aurait pu mourir sur place alors qu’il venait de lui sauvait la vie…  
Il se noya une seconde fois dans son regard quand elle le remercia en lui offrant un beau présent. Des lors, leurs destins furent scellés à jamais…Il la voulait, la désirait comme un fou…Elle avait éveillé quelque chose en lui qui ne pourrai jamais s’effacer…  
Alors quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls au couvent dans cette chambre minuscule et qu’elle l’enchantait de nouveau de ses paroles débordantes de gentillesse et de douceur, il n’a pas pu résister… Pourtant son côté Ange Soldat lui interdisait ça :

« C’est une trahison, la plus haute trahison… »

Son côté Ange Amoureux le poussait à l’embrasser encore et encore jusqu’à la posséder entièrement…lui faisant découvrir de multitudes de façons d’éprouver du plaisir alors qu’elle s’offrait corps et âme à lui, en murmurant son prénom, scellant son regard au sien, baladant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, griffant et mordant quand un orgasme la transcendait … Il a su à cet instant qu’il l’aimait…  
Bien qu’elle ne soit plus vierge, elle lui avoua cette nuit-là que c’était la première fois qu’elle ressentait du plaisir en faisant l’amour…  
Le roi n’avait jamais été doux, il était maladroit et brusque, avec lui pas de préliminaires…il ne venait à elle que par devoir conjugal …et même ça il n’a pas été capable de l’accomplir correctement …  
Ses longues heures qu’ils ont passé dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à se caresser, à s’embrasser et discuter, resteront à jamais gravé dans la mémoire d’Aramis…et Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui offrit le plus beau des cadeaux…Une partie de lui et d’elle , un souvenir merveilleux, une trace de leur amour …un bébé…Même s’il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, il savait que ce petit être était de sa chair et de son sang et ça lui suffisait à se sentir responsable de lui, en tout cas en ce qui concerne sa sécurité.

Alors qu’il enfilait ses bottes fraichement cirées, quelqu’un frappa à sa porte. Ses trois frères d’armes l’observaient en entrant dans sa chambre. Tous les trois vêtus d’une chemise en satin ornée de froufrous au col et au poignets, seule la couleur différait pour chacun. Portos en portait une rouge, D’Artagnan une bleue turquoise, quant à Athos le noir était définitivement sa couleur.

\- Nous allons être retard, marmonna Athos en s’appuyant contre le mur.  
\- Je suis prêt…  
\- Tu es ravissant Aramis, ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Portos.  
\- Je te plais ?  
\- Je dis juste que si tu n’étais pas obsédé par les femmes, j’aurai pu te faire la cour, finit-il avec un clin d’œil et un sourire.  
\- En l’occurrence, ce qui m’inquiète ici c’est qu’il ne soit obsédé que par une seule femme, grogna Athos.

D’Artagnan et Portos levèrent un sourcil au même instant.

\- Pouvons-nous compter sur toi ? pouvons-nous te faire confiance ? chuchota D’Artagnan n’y croyant pas lui-même…  
\- Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ? que vous soyez obligés que me briefer tel un enfant ?  
\- Exactement !!! répondirent-ils à l’unisson. 

Aramis porta une main à son cœur et se courba légèrement en les regardant :

\- Je vous promets de me comporter sagement… satisfait ?  
\- Tu ne t’approche pas d’elle et tu ne lui adresse pas la parole ! oh et tu évites le baise main où je m’arrangerai pour que Treville te laisse moisir au fond d’une écurie jusqu’à la fin de ta carrière…

Athos semblait nerveux… 

\- Vous lui en demandez trop …souffla D’Artagnan  
\- Je ne te lâcherai pas, tu m’entends ? ajouta portos les bras croisés et les yeux à demi fermés.  
\- Ok est- ce ma sécurité que vous devez assurer ou celle du roi ?  
\- L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, retorqua sèchement Athos.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre mousquetaires se retrouvaient devant les portes du Louvres. La foule se pressait déjà. Athos avait sélectionné une poignée d’hommes à l’entrée et à l’intérieur du palais. Leur rôle était de paraît à tout éventuel danger, individu louche et mal intentionné. Alors qu’ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, il leurs tendit un masque noir à chacun recouvrant uniquement le haut du visage.

\- Sérieusement on est obligé ? râla Portos.  
\- Ordre du roi ! tout le monde joue le jeu …  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu peux être coincé par moment Portos, soupira Aramis enfilant le sien.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire forcé…

\- Aramis a raison, ce n’est pas tous les jours que nous faisons partie à la fois des gardes et des invités, maintenant allons-y, je sens que ça va être très intéressant…, ajouta D’Artagnan. 

Les quatre amis firent une entrée remarquée, la gente féminine braquait déjà les yeux sur eux.

\- Tu vois Portos ? un peu de classe ne fait pas de mal …murmura Aramis.  
\- Comme si personne ne nous reconnaissait… soupira D’Artagnan.  
\- Allons… fendons nous dans la foule…

La salle était magnifiquement décorée, et l’énorme lustre qui surplombé le centre scintillait de mille feux. Les gens portaient tous un masque ou un loup. Les femmes rivalisées de beauté par leurs tenues et leurs coiffures, souriant aux soldats qui croisaient leurs regards.

\- Je crois que je devrai porter plus souvent du rouge, osa Portos se moquant du sourire de ses camarades.

Un immense buffet était installé le long de la pièce. Un orchestre entamait une valse alors que quelques couples tournoyaient gracieusement sur la piste. Les gens semblaient s’amuser, les portes fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour rafraichir la pièce et permettre de circuler plus facilement.

Puis elle apparut… et le temps se figea autour d’Aramis, son cœur manqua un battement et instinctivement il retenait son souffle. IL ne l’avait jamais trouvé plus belle que ce soir, un ange tombé du ciel, une grâce sans pareil … Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche et argent qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur, son décolleté laissait découvrir discrètement les formes pulpeuses de ses épaules et de ses seins. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux mais de sorte que quelques boucles s’échappent de son chignon, lui donnant un air décontracté... Elle portait aussi un masque argenté accentuant le bleu de ses yeux. Et ses lèvres… ses lèvres semblaient recouvertes d’une substance brillante, leur donnant un effet pulpeux, qui provoqua en Aramis une vague de chaleur, instinctivement il se mordit la lèvre inférieure …  
La reine avançait gracieusement entourée de ses dames de compagnie, saluant les invités d’un geste de la tête alors qu’ils se penchaient lui offrant une marque de respect, masque ou pas masque, elle était la reine, ils le savaient tous…

\- N’oublie pas de respirer, murmura portos, conscient de l’état de son ami…

Puis leurs regards se sont croisés et accrochés... Toutes les bonnes résolutions d’Aramis se sont envolées…


	5. Chapter 5

Elle s’était pourtant préparée à le revoir et au fait qu’il ne la laisserait pas de marbre… Mais dès que ses yeux ont croisés les siens, un feu incendiaire se propagea dans tout son corps. Son cœur semblait vouloir s’échapper de sa poitrine et des papillons envahir son ventre…  
Il semblait aussi troublé qu’elle… Son regard fixait intensément tour à tour ses yeux puis ses lèvres, ils ne la quittèrent pas une seconde même quand il se courbait de manière élégante…  
Il la déshabillait littéralement du regard, c’était limite indécent mais elle adorait ça, cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses pupilles …A cet instant, ils étaient seuls au monde avec juste cette connexion intense qui les unissait…  
Il était incroyablement beau, ces quatre longues années ne l’avaient pas changé mise à part sa barbe qui se tintait légèrement de blanc. Sa tenue lui allait à la perfection et son masque lui donnait un air mystérieux…  
Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds… Un immense vertige…  
Un tourbillon de sensations semblait l’emporter et elle sut qu’elle le désirait encore plus aujourd’hui… Alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, elle finit par rompre le contact visuel en se rendant compte du risque qu’ils prenaient…La reine avança dans la salle toujours suivit de ses demoiselles d’honneur, les palpitations de son cœur refusant de se calmer. Elle décida qu’elle devait boire quelque chose et vite…

En se dirigeant vers le buffet, elle croisa Constance qui semblait arriver à peine… 

\- Constance ! je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez venue !  
\- C’est un honneur pour moi…  
\- Vous êtes magnifique !

Effectivement, elle portait une robe d’un violet étincellent qui lui donnait une mine resplendissante…

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, tous les regards sont braqués sur vous, majesté… En particulier un, ajouta Constance en murmurant discrètement.

La reine rougit de plus belle en avalant son verre de vin d’un trait…

\- Est-ce que ça va ? … Anne ?  
\- Heu oui… très bien… J’ai juste besoin d’un peu …  
\- D’air ?  
\- Oui j’ai terriblement chaud…  
\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner dehors…

Anne hocha la tête et alors que les dames de compagnie s’apprêtaient à la suivre, elle leva une main et les stoppa.

\- Tout va bien, je suis avec Constance, allez manger quelque chose, nous nous verrons plus tard…

Elles s’inclinèrent à l’unisson et s’éloignèrent rapidement. La reine attrapa le bras de son amie et la suivit vers une des grandes portes-fenêtres, Elle sentit à nouveau le regard d’Aramis sur elle mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui de peur de perdre le contrôle d’elle-même…  
Soudain des images défilèrent dans son esprit :  
La langue d’Aramis sur son cou, la langue d’Aramis taquinant ses seins, les doigts d’Aramis en elle…  
Elle se donnerait des gifles si elle pouvait…Elle secoua la tête et souffla…son cœur s’emballa de nouveau…

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?  
\- Sortons d’ici….

La terrasse était spacieuse et un certain nombre de convives profitait du petit air frais qui semblait défier la canicule…Anne et Constance s’éloignèrent un peu vers les jardins en silence, profitant de l’odeur des roses et de la douceur de la nuit. La lune brillait d’un éclat inhabituel.

\- J’aimerai me rafraichir un peu, allons vers la fontaine…  
\- Très bonne idée…

L’eau cristalline s’échappait d’un vase tenu par une statue qui semblait être la déesse Aphrodite. La reine tendit ses mains et apporta quelques gouttes sur son front, ses tempes, sa nuque et son décolleté.

\- Humm, ça fait un bien fou, vous devriez essayer …  
\- Ça va aller… Anne que se passe -t-il ?  
\- Je … je pensais en avoir fini avec lui…  
\- Aramis ?  
\- Oui Aramis…mais il apparait devant moi et…  
\- Et il bouleverse votre équilibre ? je connais bien ça… Mais vous vous mentez à vous-même…vous ne l’avez jamais oublié n’est-ce pas ?

La reine secoua la tête doucement…

\- Sa simple présence déclanche en moi une flamme incandescente, j’aimerai tellement être libre de l’aimer, je me sens comme prisonnière ici, j’étouffe …j’ai besoin qu’il me prenne dans ses bras, j’ai besoin de ses caresses et de ses mots doux… Durant ces quatre longues années, je n’ai cessé de penser et de rêver de lui…Je n’ai que le merveilleux souvenir de cette nuit au couvent que je peux chérir de tout mon coeur.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas dire cela ici, c’est dangereux, chuchota constance en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.  
\- Je vous envie tellement, vous et D’Artagnan…  
\- J’ai dû faire un choix à un moment et je ne regrette rien. Vous m’avez aidé à ouvrir les yeux, mais pour vous la situation est beaucoup trop dangereuse…  
\- Je sais…pourtant… je l’aime et j’ai besoin de lui…

Constance la fixait intensément, elle semblait perdue et hésitante :

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais… aimeriez-vous le voir en privé ?  
\- Quoi ? ... Comment ? ...C’est impossible…  
\- Faites-moi confiance, ce soir c’est l’occasion idéal vous êtes ici avec moi, vos dames de compagnie vous ont vu, la moitié des invités vous a vu… Laissez-moi faire.  
\- Mais Constance … où ?  
\- Rappelez-vous que j’ai travaillé pour vous pendant près d’un an en tant que dame de compagnie. Le Louvres n’a plus aucun secret pour moi, je connais chaque recoins de ce palais…  
\- Mais le roi va me chercher…  
\- Je ferai passer le message que vous êtes un peu souffrante, des maux de tête par exemple, que je vous ai accompagné à votre chambre pour vous permettre de vous allonger un peu et que vous serez rapidement de retour pour le bal.  
\- Constance je …  
\- Je vous laisse une heure … c’est bien compris ? je viendrais vous récupérer au même endroit, maintenant suivez-moi…  
\- …

Et sur ce la reine fut traîné par la main de son amie, vers l’entrée du palais…


	6. Chapter 6

Aramis faisait mine de chercher une personne suspecte qui pourrait causer des problèmes, mais son esprit était occupé ailleurs.  
Revoir la reine… Sa reine n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée…Il lui fallut un moment pour cacher son trouble et son pantalon continuait de le serrer entre les jambes. Il était à fleur de peau, son envie d’elle grandissait et il se demandait si cela cesserait un jour. Il scrutait autour de lui à sa recherche, espérant la revoir encore une fois. Elle était sortie en compagnie de Constance et n’était toujours pas revenue.

\- Qui cherche - tu ? murmura Portos  
\- Je fais juste mon travail…je tente de démasquer un éventuel imposteur.  
\- A quelqu’un d’autre…  
\- Qu’insinue-tu ?  
\- Je n’insinue rien, je dis juste que l’attention que tu portes à cette femme finira par te perdre…  
\- Portos… Je l’aime…  
\- Je suis sûre que le roi sera ravi de l’apprendre…  
\- C’est la phrase d’Athos…  
\- Peut- importe, vous jouez tous les deux à un jeu dangereux…  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
\- Ah bon ? ces regards langoureux entre vous, s’il n’y avait personne autour de vous, vous auriez fait le deuxième enfant…

Aramis ne put s’empêché de sourire…

\- Et j’aimerai une fille…  
\- Bon sang Aramis !!! je te parle sérieusement !  
\- Il ne se passera rien entre nous… Ne t’inquiète pas…  
\- Cela doit cesser, toute cette… cette…  
\- Passion ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on contrôle…  
\- Je vois ça…  
\- Et si on se prenait un verre ?  
\- OK…Allons- y…

A peine ils avancèrent de quelques mètres que D’Artagnan apparut devant eux :

\- Aramis, faut qu’on aille vérifier les jardins, Athos et Portos resteront à l’intérieur…  
\- Je te rejoins pour le verre plus tard Portos…

Les deux mousquetaires se dirigèrent vers la sortie, D’Artagnan semblait nerveux.

\- Je propose que l’on commence par le côté ouest…  
\- Si Athos l’apprend, il va me faire pendre…  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ce que je m’apprête à faire…  
\- ?  
\- La reine veut te voir…  
\- Quoi ? Déglutit difficilement Aramis.  
\- Constance vient faire son entremetteuse et m’a menacé purement et simplement que si je ne l’aidais pas, elle me le ferait payer tout le reste de ma vie…

Aramis se mit à rire…c’était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Si l’on vous découvre, on est tous mort !  
\- C’est juste que je reconnais bien là Constance … toute cette « violence » …  
\- Je suis un homme mort, si ce n’est pas elle qui me fait la peau alors ça sera Athos !  
\- Alors tu dois choisir qui des deux tu crains le plus…  
\- Suis moi…

Les plaisanteries à la légère et son air décontracté dissimulait en fait un énorme stress, le cœur d’Aramis cognait fort dans sa poitrine et il sentit ses mains trembler. Ils traversèrent le jardin et se dirigèrent vers l’arrière du palais. Puis arrivés devant une grille d’Artagnan se retourna vers lui et dit :

\- Tu as une heure, ensuite Constance reviendra chercher la reine… Pour l’amour du ciel Aramis ne fait rien de stupide … Pour notre salut à tous !

Aramis de contenta d’hocher la tête, puis prit la clef que lui tendait son ami… Il referma la grille derrière lui et longea le seul passage existant, il arriva à une porte en bois qu’il poussa pour pénétrer à l’intérieur de ce qui semblait être une ancienne chapelle. Les murs était fait de grosse pierre, au fond de la salle brillaient deux bougies posées sur un autel. Il avança lentement, le souffle court, longeant les de rangées de bancs en bois …Elle était là, il sentait sa présence…  
Elle sortit de la pénombre, adossée à un pilier en marbre, dans une pose assez lascive… dieu qu’elle était belle… Aramis déglutit à nouveau…un silence gênant s’installa… Il finit par se courber :

\- Majesté….  
\- Aramis…

Ils se fixaient intensément et à cet instant, Aramis repensa à sa conversation avec Portos quelques instants plus tôt…

\- Vous m’avez fait demander… que puis- je pour vous ?  
\- J’aimerai que tu me fasses l’amour contre ce pilier…  
\- …

Aramis cru défaillir, l’audace de la reine le cloua sur place, mais il finit par admettre que cette facette d’elle qu’il ne connaissait pas lui plaisait beaucoup… Elle continuait de le regarder en jouant avec les lacets de son corsage, plus désirable que jamais…Il finit par s’adosser lui aussi à un autre pilier en face d’elle de manière nonchalante :

\- Est -ce bien raisonnable, majesté ?  
\- Refuserais-tu de faire plaisir à ta reine Aramis ?  
\- Tout dépend de s’il s’agit d’un ordre ou d’autre chose…

 

Tout en parlant, elle déliait lentement son corset laissant apparaitre un peu plus de sa poitrine, ce qui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur en Aramis, l’atmosphère se réchauffa et la tension grimpa d’un cran…

\- Quel genre d’autres choses ?  
\- Le genre de celles qui nous font faire des bêtises …  
\- Tu veux dire comme celle-ci… ?

Aramis n’en pouvait plus, elle se caressait les seins d’une main et de l’autre elle releva sa robe laissant apparaître sa jambe droite fine et galbée, avec autour de sa cuisse ce qui ressemblait à une jarretière blanche en dentelle…Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour durcir, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle se mit à se caresser sensuellement, glissant sa main sous sa robe vers son entre-jambe en se mordant la lèvre inférieur…  
C’en était trop pour Aramis, il baissa sa garde et céda…Elle avait gagné depuis le début de toute façon, mais il ne la laisserait pas s’en tirer si facilement…Il s’approcha d’elle lentement et la vit rougir…Il posa une main au-dessus de sa tête sur le marbre, et de l’autre il caressa son épaule, puis son bras, il l’a senti frissonner. Puis en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, il la dévisageait mais au lieu de l’embrasser, ce qu’elle attendait avec impatience…Il passa sa langue sur son cou, elle gémit et il sourit contre sa peau…Puis il posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, hésitant…. Repensant aux menaces de ses amis, une véritable bataille se livrait en lui… Elle était là, prête à s’offrir à lui de nouveau et il attendait ce moment depuis quatre ans …

\- Aramis … Embrasse- moi…  
\- Ana … Nous ne devrions peut-être pas f…

La reine ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, elle tira sur sa chemise et plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne et tout bascula en un instant…


	7. Chapter 7

\- Aramis … Embrasse- moi…  
\- Ana … Nous ne devrions peut-être pas f…

La reine ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, elle tira sur sa chemise et plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne et tout bascula en un instant…  
Lorsqu’il passa sa langue sur la sienne, un tourbillon de passion les emporta, des soupirs et gémissements envahir la chapelle…La reine agrippait d’une main le tissu et de l’autre sa chevelure épaisse, elle avait faim de lui et savait qu’elle avait réussi à faire s’envoler le peu de résistance qu’il lui restait. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva sa jambe jusqu’à la hanche d’Aramis qu’il s’empressa d’attraper, la caressant et jouant de ses doigts avec sa jarretière… Elle le sentait dur contre elle et cela l’excitait au plus au point…Ils reprirent un instant leurs souffles et elle l’entendit murmurer :

\- Tu es si belle …  
\- Tu m’as tellement manqué Aramis…  
\- Toi aussi …je n’ai rêvé que de toi…  
\- Je ne veux plus que tu m’abandonnes…  
\- Je te promets de ne plus m’éloigner de toi et de notre fils…

Anne captura à nouveau ses lèvres, approfondissant toujours plus leur baiser, ses doigts caressant son ventre ferme alors qu’il soupirait, Elle fit tomber sa cape aussi …Alors il quitta à nouveau ses lèvres pour lécher son cou, sa clavicule, jusqu’à ses seins tendus… Il en empoigna un et passa sa langue l’autre, mordillant son téton frénétiquement…Elle gémit plus fort alors que la main de son mousquetaire caressait toujours sa jambe et glissait vers son intimité…Elle se brisa quand elle sentit ses deux doigts en elle…

\- Oh… Aramis…

Il lâcha alors sa poitrine tout en continuant les va et vient de ses doigts…

\- Tu aimes ça? ... mi reina ? murmura -t- il contre sa bouche.  
\- Hum … oui  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu désires… Ana.  
\- Je veux que tu me lèches en bas… souffla-t-elle.

Alors il s’exécuta…Sa bouche parcourant son corps à travers le tissu fin de sa robe, il tomba à genou devant elle, relevant doucement l’étoffe qu’elle agrippa lui facilitant la chose, elle se déchaussa et posa instinctivement un pied sur l’épaule de son amant.  
\- Vos désirs sont des ordres mi reina…

Son prince entama un voyage merveilleux de sensualité en mordillant sa jarretière tirant dessus avec ses dents et la faisant claquer contre sa cuisse, provoquant en elle un tout nouveau degré d’excitation. Elle se préparait à ce qui l’attendait, Aramis maniait sa langue comme un dieu et elle ne put s’empêcher d’être jalouse de toutes ses femmes qu’il avait dû satisfaire…  
Peu importe il était à elle maintenant…  
Sa barbe frottait contre sa peau douce lui procurant mille et un frissons alors qu’elle fermait les yeux d’anticipation. Puis elle sentit le bout de sa langue sur son petit bouton et elle lâcha immédiatement un gémissement rauque… La reine commença à onduler le sentant plus pressant et gourmand, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et l’attirant plus à elle...  
Il intensifia ses coups de langue engloutissant son abricot mouillé se délectant du liquide qui s’y échappé…

\- Dios … Aramis, continue ça vient…

Aramis s’appliquait à la satisfaire du mieux qu’il pouvait, devenant de plus en plus exigeant jusqu’au moment où il la sentit se tendre et vibrer sur lui, sa bouche laissant échapper un son à peine retenu et un souffle erratique … Il se releva alors en glissant ses mains le long de ses jambes puis de sa taille l’emprisonnant à nouveau et la regarda reprendre doucement ses esprits en souriant plutôt fière de lui…  
Le cœur de la reine battait à la chamade envoyant des pulsations jusqu’à son clitoris. Aramis caressait ses cheveux alors qu’elle laissa tomber son front contre son torse en profitant pour poser des baisers sur la partie de son torse visible… cette partie qu’elle chérissait tant, laissant apparaitre sa peau halé et musclé… et son odeur … dieu qu’il lui avait manquait…  
Il frissonnait… mais quand Anne agrippa sa ceinture en envoyant valser son mousquet et lorsqu’elle déboutonna son pantalon, il cessa de respirer… Ses mains douces d’emparèrent de son sexe gonflé qu’elle caressa lentement mais fermement…Il s‘accouda de nouveau au pilier fermant les yeux, savourant le plaisir qui montait crescendo en lui alors qu’elle accélérait le rythme lui arrachant un grognement…  
Soudain il saisit fermement sa main et la retira avant de ne put pouvoir se contrôler et avec une agilité incroyable il la porta et la plaqua contre le marbre froid malaxant ses fesses de ses doigts agiles alors qu’elle enroulait instinctivement ses jambes autour de lui… Leurs fronts se touchaient quand il entra en elle d’un coup puissant, ce qui les fit gémir à l’unisson…Il commença à bouger en elle doucement respirant plus fort mais elle le pressa avec ses jambes l’invitant à accélérer le rythme, ce qu’il fit, lui donnant des coups toujours plus puissants, malaxant toujours plus fort ses fesses, la faisant haleter :

\- Oh oui… Aramis…  
\- Ana …  
\- Tu es à moi… mon mousquetaire…  
\- Toujours…

Il l’embrassa alors qu’elle se cambrait toujours plus, lui facilitant la prise pour aller toujours plus loin, alors qu’elle gémissait toujours plus fort contre sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tende à nouveau et se resserre autour de lui…  
Aramis continuait de la pénétrer à travers son orgasme, avec un rythme effréné maintenant son emprise sur les fesses de la reine alors qu’elle basculait la tête en arrière libérant un cri de plaisir…Il la suivit de près en mordant son épaule, étouffant un grognement et déversant sa semence en elle…  
Ils restèrent un instant immobile essayant de reprendre une rythme cardiaque normal, puis il plongea son regard dans le sien…Il ne put s’empêcher de l’embrasser encore une fois … Un baiser doux et sucré… Ensuite, il relâcha doucement l’une après l’autre ses jambes tremblantes…

\- Est-ce que ça va ? je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? demanda – t- il inquiet…  
\- Je vais très bien… c’était… parfait… sourit-elle…

Il sourit en retour en remettant sa chemise dans son pantalon en le boutonnant puis il l’aida avec le laçage de son corset.

\- Ta robe est très belle…  
\- Merci… Il faut remercier Constance c’est elle qui a eu l’idée du laçage devant…  
\- Effectivement, c’est une idée ingénieuse…

Elle rit…

\- Je veux te revoir…  
\- Ana…  
\- J’ai besoin de toi Aramis, dis-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi…  
\- Toujours… Nous devons être prudent mi reina…  
\- Je préfère risquer ma vie chaque jour, que d’être loin de tes bras encore une fois…

Il prit ses mains et y déposa un baiser et elle se laissa aller de nouveau contre son torse puissant, appréciant la douceur de ses bras…

\- Constance ne devrait pas tarder…  
\- Soyez prudente, d’accord ?  
\- J’aurai besoin d’elle pour me recoiffer…  
\- Oui je pense aussi… 

Ils étaient beaucoup trop bien pour se lâcher maintenant… Encore un instant… c’est tout ce qu’ils demandaient, fermant les yeux et s’enivrant de l’odeur de l’un et l’autre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je poste un chapitre court parce que ces temps ci , je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire donc désolée pour celles qui suivent ma fiction . j'essayerai d'être plus régulière... un commentaire ou un petit coeur me motiverait davantage mdr ...si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques n'hésitez pas... et merci de lire mon histoire .

Aramis l’aurait gardé jalousement pour lui une éternité dans ses bras, s’il avait pu.  
Il la sentait s’agripper fermement à lui, son souffle balayant son cou…

\- Ana…  
\- Humm …je sais…  
\- Constance va arriver…  
\- Je sais…

Elle releva la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux et ses pupilles brillaient… Signe de ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber… Il sentait bien qu’elle voulait dire quelque chose. Ses lèvres étaient entre- ouvertes et tremblantes, puis les mots coulèrent :

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté ?  
\- …  
\- Tu m’avais promis de toujours veiller sur moi et mon fils… Je sais que ce n’est pas le moment de te faire des reproches mais j’ai besoin de savoir …  
\- Ana… Tu dois comprendre que si j’avais pu faire autrement…Tout ces évènements avec Rochefort… Lorsque j’étais en prison, j’ai prié de toute mon âme pour que toi et le dauphin soyez épargnés… et Dieu dans sa grande miséricorde à écouter mes prières et je lui ai promis que je mettrai ma vie à son service…  
\- Constance m’a dit tout ça…Pardonne moi d’être si égoïste mais une partie de moi est morte le jour où tu es parti… Quatre ans sans te revoir…  
\- Ana mi amor, je n’ai cessé de penser à toi… Parfois j’aurai voulu mourir tellement la douleur était forte, loin de toi et de mon fils…

Elle semblait de nouveau hésiter, quelque chose la tracasser, il le sentait bien…

\- Et … et Marguerite ?

Il se figea… « C’était donc ça » … Il aurait dû le savoir, il ne pourra jamais oublier le jour où Rochefort dénonçait haut et fort sa relation avec la gouvernante. Ce regard qu’elle lui lançait plein de surprise et de déception, ce regard continua de le hanter toute ces années…   
Elle continua :

\- Avec le temps, j’ai fini par comprendre que tu avais fait ça pour voir notre fils… mais…  
\- Je regretterai toute ma vie ce que j’ai fait, je me suis servi d’elle égoïstement sans prendre en considération les risques que ça pouvait engendrer.  
\- Et le mal que ça me ferait…  
\- Ana … Pardonne moi, je n’ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle…   
\- Je sais que je n’ai pas le droit de te demander d’effacer les femmes de ta vie alors que je suis mariée … mais …  
\- Mon cœur t’appartient mi reina … pour toujours…  
\- Aramis … Je...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre du fond de la chapelle, les faisant sursauter… Trois coups comme convenu… Ils se séparèrent rapidement mais alors qu’elle se dirigea vers la porte, il attrapa sa main puis sa taille et l’embrassa langoureusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec désespoir… puis il murmura à son oreille :

\- Toujours…

La reine lui sourit timidement et tourna les talons à la rencontre de constance qui l’attendait les bras croisés et le regard vif…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Aramis resta encore de longues minutes dans la pénombre de la chapelle, puis sorti à son tour. D’Artagnan l’attendait dans les jardins du Louvres, en profitant pour faire ses rondes…

\- Merci mon ami…  
\- Ne me remercie pas …Je ne l’ai fait que parce que Constance me l’a ordonné…  
\- Tu dois vraiment l’aimer alors…  
\- Je ne te demande même pas ce qui c ’est passé, je ne veux pas savoir…

Aramis sourit et leva les yeux au ciel… Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais où le bal battait son plein avec l’impression qu’il y avait encore plus de monde que tout à l’heure… Ils aperçurent Porthos au loin s’entretenant avec Athos.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! Il semblerait qu’une de ses dames se soit fait dérober son collier d’une grande valeur, elle précise que l’homme était très élégant, et qu’il l’a invité à danser et puis « pouf » disparu le collier et le prince charmant ….  
\- Oooh … souffla D’Artagnan…  
\- Ces dames peuvent parfois être facilement distraite… murmura Aramis.  
\- Tu sais de quoi tu parles… lui répondit porthos.  
\- Le genre de mission bien ennuyante… grogna D’Artagnan…  
\- Trouvons cet homme, si les commérages commencent à circuler, le bal sera gâché et devinez qui nous le reprochera à vie ? siffla Athos.

D’après les descriptions il ne devrait pas être difficile à repérer, les mousquetaires se séparèrent aux quatre coins du palais. Aramis naviguait un peu en eaux troubles, partagé entre son devoir et ses pensées pour la reine, Il avait agi sur son instinct et par amour, parce que oui il était fou d’elle et risquerait chaque jour sa vie pour elle…Ils avaient de nouveau laisser parler leurs désirs sans prendre en considération les risques… qu’on les surprenne… ou qu’elle tombe de nouveau enceinte…Ils étaient inconscient tout simplement ! Ils n’avaient aucun avenir ensemble et le savaient très bien. Aramis brûlait d’amour pour elle mais c’est sur un bûcher qu’il finirait s’il continuait comme ça… Il secoua la tête et murmura pour lui-même :

\- Athos … sort de mon corps …

Il avait une mission à accomplir et avait besoin de toute sa concentration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour les chapitres courts ^^ le manque de temps pour taper!

Les deux amies se dirigèrent discrètement vers la chambre royale et effectivement Constance connaissait les moindres recoins du palais, utilisant des couloirs que la reine n’avait jamais empruntés… Anne entreprit de se faire une petite toilette, de se recoiffer et se remaquiller un peu. Constance l’aida à la tâche, toujours silencieuse. La reine n’était pas dupe et savait qu’elle devinait exactement ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette ancienne Chapelle…Deux fois qu’ils commettaient un pécher dans la maison de dieu, quelque chose d’illicite et blasphématoire … Elle devrait avoir honte mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Dieu avait mi Aramis sur son chemin et que c’était une bénédiction qu’il lui offrait.  
Constance lui coiffait délicatement les cheveux essayant de reconstituer un chignon identique au premier, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire…

\- Voilà qui devrait convenir à votre majesté…  
\- Merci Constance…  
\- Mais de rien ma reine…Vous devez paraître parfaite aux yeux de tous vos invités…  
\- Non merci pour tout…Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd’hui…  
\- Ooh si… je l’imagine très bien !  
\- …

Un silence soudain, des yeux exorbités et des joues en feu… Elles éclatèrent de rire au même instant.

\- Je suis sérieuse Constance… Le revoir…mon dieu…  
\- Je sais… mais vous devez être prudente, je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que provoque un mousquetaire chez nous « femmes mariées ». Ils ont le don de nous faire perdre la tête, nous faisant oublier trop de choses importantes !  
\- Sans parler de ce qu’ils provoquent à l’intérieur de nos corps…

Elles soupirèrent à l’unisson en souriant… La reine hésita puis finalement osa, après tout Constance était son amie et sa confidente :

\- La première fois, il était si doux et m’a fait découvrir des zones sensibles de mon corps que je pensais endormies à jamais et d’autres dont j’ignorais jusqu’à l’existence… J’ai trouvé ça magique ! Mais aujourd’hui…c’était… Il était si passionné…c’était…  
\- Torride ?  
\- Oui … j’ai adoré ça… souffla-t-elle rougissante.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il se retient toujours, qu’il ne se lâche pas comme il le souhaiterai le faire, que je suis toujours sa reine…et qu’il y a une barrière qu’il ne veut pas franchir…  
\- Peut- être devriez -vous juste lui laisser un peu de temps…  
\- Oui …Certainement…  
\- Nous devrions retourner au bal, le roi risque de s’inquiéter …  
\- Vous avez raison…

Elles remirent donc leurs masques et sortirent de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de réception. Le roi tenait sa place sur le trône et se leva en souriant dès qu’il l’aperçu…Son cœur se serra presque de remords, mais dès qu’elle repensa à ces quatre années où il fut ignoble avec elle, la reine lui sourit à son tour…

\- Anne comment vous sentez vous ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux, rassurez-vous, ce doit être cette chaleur qui persiste et qui m’a causé ces maux de têtes…  
\- Nos invités n’ont eu de cesse de vous réclamer…

Elle s’assit à côté de lui sur le second trône en observant la foule et cherchant du regard celui qui lui avait volé son cœur…Les gens semblaient encore s’amuser. Puis elle l’aperçu et le détailla discrètement. Il balayait la salle du regard, l’air concentré. On aurait dit qu’une Aura émanait de lui, terriblement beau et inconscient du charme qu’il dégageait à cet instant précis…Puis soudain elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas la seule à l’observer. Des femmes de diverses endroits pointaient leurs regards vers lui et elle sourit de la situation… Il était à elle et à elle seule … Cependant lorsqu’elle vit une dame élégante s’approcher de lui, elle sentit un pincement au cœur et ses doigts se resserrer instinctivement aux accoudoirs de son siège, alors qu’il offrait un sourire à la créature devant lui.  
Sa jalousie la perdra un jour…  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son époux qui lui adressait la parole :

\- Ma reine, si nous allions montrer l’exemple et que nous dansions un peu ?

Il était de bien bonne humeur aujourd’hui…Elle accepta à contre-cœur. Tout le monde laissa un passage formant une haie d’honneur qui déboucha sur la piste. L’orchestre entama une valse et elle se laissa aller dans les bras du roi. Elle sentit le regard d’Aramis sur elle presque immédiatement et vibra…Le regard sombre et le sourire discret, le mousquetaire l’observait ouvertement alors que la belle tentait de capter son attention mais en vain… Il n’avait dieu que pour la reine, pour Ana…Elle sourit à son tour…Oui il lui appartenait, Il était son amant, son amour, son oxygène, le père de son enfant et il était hors de question qu’elle le perde une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l’envahit et elle sut qu’elle le voulait encore une fois en elle et cette fois ci, elle désirait qu’il la prenne sans état d’âmes…

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit que vous étiez ravissante ce soir…

La reine revint à la réalité… Le roi soufflait des mots dans ses oreilles qui sifflaient à présent… Mais que diable lui prenait-il ? 

\- Mer… merci…  
\- Peut- être devrais-je venir vous rendre visite cette nuit, si vous le permettez…

Elle se figea…Quatre année qu’il ne l’avez pas touché et aujourd’hui, il la désirait…l’odeur du vin qui émanait de son haleine confirma ses craintes… Elle murmura à contre- cœur :

\- Comme il vous plaira…

Elle ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de monter et blêmit lorsqu’elle sentit les lèvres de son époux sur son cou… En ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle croisa le regard triste d’Aramis. Il souffrait autant qu’elle…Elle le vit se retourner et disparaître dans la foule.


	10. Chapter 10

Aramis était en colère, contre lui-même… Il s’attendait à quoi au juste ? Il s’en voulait d’être si faible et naïf … Ana était une femme mariée et elle était la reine !!! La rage le consumé de l’intérieur alors qu’il arpenté les couloirs du Louvres, il décida de prendre l’air un instant sur la terrasse.  
Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour réfléchir calmement. Il était éperdument amoureux d’une femme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais, cette même femme à qui il avait fait l’amour passionnément une heure plus tôt et qui se retrouvait dans les bras de son époux pour un moment tendre quelques instant plus tard…Il n’avait pas le droit d’être jaloux mais cela le rongeait, il vint à se demander si finalement, il n’était pas condamné à être « l’amant de service » ou « l’amant de ces dames ». N’aurait-il donc jamais droit au bonheur lui aussi ? C’était donc ça sa vie ? Convoiter tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas ?  
Ana représentait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé… Belle, douce, gentille, au cœur tendre et tellement courageuse…Mais c’était aussi la reine ! les paroles de Porthos résonnaient à l’infini dans la tête d’Aramis, il n’aurait jamais dû l’approcher… il était tombé sous son charme à l’instant même où il s’était noyé dans son regard et que ses doigts délicats avaient effleuré son cou.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment le roi avait pu délaisser un tel joyau, jusqu’à ce soir où sa beauté ferait pâlir jusqu’à la déesse Aphrodite elle-même…Aramis ferma les yeux un instant et revit la scène du baiser du roi sur le cou de la reine et la façon dont elle le regardait à ce moment, presque désespérée et su qu’elle souffrait autant que lui. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’elle l’aimait aussi, que tout était « réel ».  
Il souffla en regardant la lune et posa les mains sur une statue devant lui quand un bruit attira son attention…Des murmures derrière un buisson…Il s’approcha doucement un peu plus s’assurant de ne faire aucun bruit et tendit l’oreille :

\- Combien ?  
\- Cinq … et ce n’est que le début…  
\- Hum… pas mal… Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas ils sont beaucoup trop occupés à festoyer pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit…

Aramis se sourit à lui-même…Finalement les coupables lui étaient livrés sur un plateau d’argent… c’était trop facile mais de toute façon il n’était pas d’humeur jovial pour faire durer le suspense et s’amusait un peu… Il embrassa la croix de sa bien-aimée et posa la main sur son mousquet prêt à l’action quand une troisième personne intervint :

\- La reine ne doit se douter de rien vous m’entendez ?

Aramis se figea…  
La voix féminine imposa le silence aux deux interlocuteurs masculins… Ils portaient tous les trois une longue cape noire avec une capuche sur la tête et un masque sur les yeux… Evidement ! de plus il faisait noire ce qui rendait impossible leur identification. 

\- Le dauphin doit être emmené en toute discrétion comme prévu, où sont les autres ?  
\- Ils sont dans la salle de bal prêt à faire diversion…   
\- Très bien…attendez mon signal…

Le mousquetaire vrilla… bon sang ! que se passait- il ? il hésita un instant de peur que son intervention ne nuise davantage au dauphin…Il se tramait quelque chose de grave et plusieurs personnes semblaient être mêlés à tout ça…Il les entendit s’éloigner et décida de les suivre…Un brouhaha se fit entendre et la foule sortit du palais… Aucune agitation ni panique, signe que c’était prévu…Tout le monde se dirigeait vers l’esplanade où allait avoir lieu le feu d’artifice en l’honneur de la paix tant désirée… c’est à ce moment qu’Aramis les perdit de vu… Beaucoup trop de monde…Il blêmit quand il rendit compte que le temps lui était compté…Il devait absolument retrouver au plus vite ses frères d’armes.  
Il les aperçus au loin aux portes du palais et courut vers eux.

\- Les gars ! Enfin ! vous êtes là ! dit-il à bout de souffle…  
\- Aramis que se passe- t-il ? L’interrogea Phortos l’air inquiet…  
\- Le dauphin est en danger !... Nous devons le protéger !   
\- Calme-toi et explique nous…

Porthos posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami pour l’apaiser. Il savait que rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que la vie de son fils et de sa mère… Aramis raconta ce qu’il avait entendu avec un accent de panique…

\- Tu n’as pas reconnu leurs voix ? Intervint Athos…  
\- Non … mais il y avait une femme…  
\- Dans un premier temps, nous allons dans les appartements du dauphin…continua Athos… Nous le protègerons, ne t’inquiète pas… je sais que tu as lutté de toutes tes forces pour ne pas y aller directement et tu as fait le bon choix Aramis…Nous auront plus de chance ensemble…  
\- Je n’aime pas ça…Il parlaient de diversion…Quelque chose se prépare…  
\- Ne perdons pas temps !!! Ajouta DArtagnan …  
\- La sécurité du roi et de la reine doit être assuré aussi …Séparons nous, Porthos et Aramis, protégez le dauphin ! embarquez quelques soldats au passage, moi et Dartagnan on se charge du roi et de la reine…

Athos n’avait pas encore fini sa phrase que les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le palais en courant…


End file.
